Una Triste verdad
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: Ray y Kai son novios pero despues de seis meses las cosas cambian..., actualizado y con el primer final, despues si les parece escribire un segundo final.
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: Una triste verdad

Autor: Reiko Kon

Disclaimer: Beyblade, no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes, estos le pertenecen al sensei Aoki Takao.

Arventencia: Shonen ai,

Parejas: KaixRay KaixYuriv OCxRaúl

Una triste verdad

Un día en Madrid estaban Raúl y Julia practicando con sus blades hasta que llego Ray con un chico que era idéntico al él, Ray y el muchacho le pidieron a la Dinastía F que suspendieran su entrenamiento para hablar con ellos.

-Hola chicos,- dijo Ray

-Hola Kon-dijo Julia

-Que es lo que deseas Ray- pregunto curioso Raúl

-como ustedes saben el torneo, mundial será en un mes y me preguntaba si podríamos estar juntos como equipo ustedes y nosotros-dijo el joven chino

-dinos quien es el-exigió Julia

-mi nombre es Reiko y soy el hermano gemelo de Ray-dijo el chico

-ustedes son como nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa Raúl

-y bien, que opinan, creen que podemos participar en el torneo como equipo- pregunto Ray

-déjanos pensarlo, que les parece si en tres días les damos una respuesta-dijo Julia

-como ustedes quieran, vendremos dentro de tres días para saber cual es su respuesta, nos vemos-dijo Reiko.

Después de que Reiko y Ray se fueran, Raúl y Julia estaban platicando sobre la propuesta que les habían hecho Reiko y Ray.

-que opinas de lo que dijeron ellos hermana- dijo Raúl

-pues creo que seria bueno, además ellos son hermanos como nosotros, pero, me pregunto por que Ray con su equipo

-si tienes razón eso es curioso, entonces que les diremos, los aceptaremos o los rechazaremos hermana.

-realmente no lo se hermanito, no sé que debemos hacer, por un lado creo que deberíamos aceptarlos por que al igual que notros son hermanos gemelos, pero por el otro que tal si solo quieren nuestras técnicas para luego abandonarnos e irse con su equipo, tu que opinas Raúl-

-bueno yo creo que deberíamos aceparlos, después de todo no tenemos nada que perder, yo digo que si hay que aceptarlos, Julia.

-creo que tienes razón Raúl.

Después de esa plática siguieron practicando, los tres días pasaron rápidamente y como Reiko y Ray lo habían dicho regresaron para pedir una respuesta.

-que es lo decidieron- pregunto Reiko

-nosotros estamos de acuerdo con que seamos un equipo-dijo Julia- solo que hay una pequeña condición.

-¿condición? De que hablas hermana-pregunto Raúl

-la condición es que como líder de la Dinastía F, quiero que siga siendo la líder del nuevo equipo, que dicen chicos

-por mi no hay problema en tener a una linda chica como líder- dijo Reiko mientras se sonrojaba Julia.

-yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Julia sea la líder del equipo- comento Ray

-bueno, entonces empecemos, con la practica- dijo Raúl lanzado su blade.

Los demás chicos lo imitaron y empezó el entrenamiento.

-Torch Pegasus ataca fuerza valiente- ordeno Raúl

-Black Drigger detén el ataque con tu comillo de acero- dijo Reiko.

Al instante ambos blades salieron del plato, Raúl y Reiko habían terminado en empate, y ahora era el turno de Ray y Julia para enfrentarse.

-Drigger garra de tigre

-Thunder Pegasus, esquívalo-dijo Julia

El blade de Julia estaba dominando el encuentro y parecía que la mente de Ray estaba en otro lado, por eso no presto atención al último ataque de Julia.

-Thunder Pegasus ataca toda la fuerza- ordeno Julia a su bestia bit

De inmediato el blade de Ray salio del estadio dejando a julia como la indiscutible campeona del entrenamiento, sin embargo, ella se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Ray y decidió hablar con el, mientras que Raúl y Reiko preparaban algo para que comieran.

-Ray, puedo hacerte una pregunta

-claro que si Julia

-por que un chico como tu, con tu talento para el beyblade no tiene un equipo, no es por entrometerme, pero, como líder del equipo mi deber es saber si los miembros de mi equipo estén bien, seré sincera y esperó lo mismo de ti, yo pensaba que entrarías en el torneo junto a Kai.

-yo jamás entraría el torneo con el después de lo que el me hizo.

- que te hizo Ray.

-el, me traiciono, traiciono mis sentimientos

-no entiendo por que dices algo como eso Ray.

-porque se atrevió a engañarme.

-quieres contarme Ray.

-si, Julia, todo comenzó…

Flash Back

Era un día soleado y Kai y Ray paseaban por el parque como de costumbre, ahora que eran novios pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, sin que les preocupara lo que la demás gente pensara, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro no importa si la gente no entendía sus sentimientos o no los aceptaba mientras se amaran lo demás no importaba.

6 meses después todo eso cambio, Kai trataba de pasar menos tiempo con Ray y en cambio pasaba mas tiempo con Yuri Ivanov, Ray no quería ver que Kai le estaba dedicando cada vez menos tiempo, hasta que un día se decidió ir a la compañía de Kai, al llegar vio como este y Yuri se estaban besando, Ray no podía, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo.

-esto no esta pasando, el no esta besando a Yuri, se… seguramente es un error de mi imaginación- se decía Ray para calmarse, pero lo que no pudo soportar fueron las palabras de Kai.

-te amo Yuri, eres el amor de mi vida- decía Kai mientras veía los lindos ojos azules de Yuri

-yo también te amo Kai, te amo mas que a mi vida, pero, que pasa con Kon, ya has terminado con el, acaso sabe que ya no te interesa-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-sabes que no podría terminar con el, tu sabes que el me gusta y a ti no te importo, solo que no quiero hacerlo sufrir, por eso, no diremos nada.

-como tu quieras Kai.

En ese momento Ray hubiese querido no tener los oídos de un gato, para no poder escuchar lo que los dos hablaban, Ray no pudo soportarlo mas y salio de su escondite sorprendiendo a Ivanov y a Kai.

-que significa esto Kai- decía con lagrimas en los ojos Ray

-Ray, que haces aquí, no es lo que parece enserio- decía Kai

-entonces que es, si no me equivoco tu acabas de decirle a Ivanov que lo amas, no puedo creer lo que me haz hecho, ¿por que, si no me querías me lo hubieras dicho y ya, no era necesario que me engañaras, no me merecía esto.

-no sé de que estas hablando, yo lo único que le decía a Yuri era que…

-que no era necesario invertir más tiempo en entrenamientos, pues los Demolition Boys ya no existen-dijo el pelirrojo

-por que no le dicen la verdad- esa voz era muy familiar para ellos, al voltear vieron a Bryan y supieron que era el quien había hablado- vamos chicos no creo que el lindo gatito sea tonto así que, por que no le dicen al verdad- comento Bryan

-Kai de que esta hablando Bryan, dime de que verdad esta hablando.

-dile, Kai, o quieres que yo se lo diga

-………………- Kai no respondía, no creía que todo eso estuviera pasando

-bueno, yo le diré, Ray, Kai y Yuri son amantes, ellos se ven en la abadía desde hace 6 meses, en especial por las noches, ellos se encierran en la ultima habitación y quien sabe que cosas hacen, por que después Kai sale muy agitado.

-así que…- Ray no podía respirar de la impresión- así que me… estuviste… engañando… con el.

-tranquilízate Ray, sabes que no puedes agitarte, tu enfermedad podría empeorar-decía Kai preocupado al ver que Ray no podía respirar bien a causa del asma.

-al diablo mi maldita enfermedad, no por eso… voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya engañándome…es… por el… que llegas… muy… tarde… a la mansión… y por eso… ya no… estabas conmigo- Ray no dijo más y se desmayo.

De inmediato Kai se acerco a Ray y con su celular llamo a una ambulancia mientras le decía a Bryan.

-tu aun quieres matarlo, verdad- dijo con voz fría

-por su puesto que no, como voy a querer matarlo si yo…

-entonces por que, le dijiste lo de Ivanov y yo, que acaso no sabes que el tiene asma-dijo muy enfadado Kai

-solo quería que el supiera de la clase de persona que ama, que no merece su amor, yo nunca lo habría engañado, pero, el no quiso hacerme caso, me dijo que te ama y tu le haces eso a sus espaldas, no vales nada Kai

-cállate Bryan, que yo no soy quien lo ha querido matar dos veces.

En ese momento llego la ambulancia y se fueron al hospital con Ray grave.

Ya en el hospital los médicos se llevaron a Ray y los demás chicos estaban en la sala de espera sin decir nada y sin mirarse, los únicos que lo hacían eran Ivanov y Kai, después de media hora el doctor salio para decirles como de encontraba Ray.

-como se encuentra Ray- pregunto Kai preocupado

- el se encuentra fuera de peligro, solo esta durmiendo, pero no es bueno que se agite de esa manera, eso podría ser muy peligroso para su salud.

-puedo verlo-dijo Kai

-por su puesto.

Kai se dirigió a la habitación de Ray y al verlo despierto se sorprendió mucho, se acerco a el y le pidió perdón, le pidió que juntos ganaran el torneo mundial para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Ray que te parece si gano el torneo mundial para ti, esa seria mi forma para decirte que te amo.

-olvídalo, nunca entraría en el torneo contigo como equipo.

Luego de eso pasaron los días y Ray ya había salido del hospital, se despidió de su equipo y regreso a China ahí le dijeron que había alguien que quería verlo, entonces vio a Reiko y juntos decidieron ir con la Dinastía F para entrar al torneo mundial.

Fin Flash Back

-y eso fue lo que paso Julia

- creo que tienes mucha razón al estar enojado con el, pues yo haría lo mismo, Ray puedo pedirte un favor

-claro

-por favor concéntrate, se que eres un gran blader y no por que estés triste no vamos a ganar el campeonato mundial.

-como tu digas líder, tengo una pregunta para ti

-cual es

-¿cual será el nombre del equipo?

-como que cual, seguirá siendo Dinastía F, así nadie notara un cambio

-tienes mucha razón julia

CONTINUARA…

Nota: dejen su comentario sobre esta historia, y diganme si quieren que haga algún cambio al lago por el estilo.


	2. Capitulo 2: La triste historia de Reiko ...

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Dedicado a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí esta la segunda parte de Una triste verdad

Capitulo 2:

La triste historia de Reiko Saikai

Después de esa conversación Julia y Ray seguían practicando mientras que en la cocina Reiko y Raúl estaban preparando una comida especial para darles la bienvenida al equipo.

eres un buen cocinero Reiko- comento Raúl

gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás Raúl-dijo con una sonrisa Reiko

Reiko no te enfades conmigo pero, me contarías tu historia- dijo Raúl

mi historia, no entiendo a que te refieres- dijo confundido el joven de cabello negro

me refiero a que me cuentes como conociste a Ray, ya que el torneo pasado aun no sabíamos que Kon tuviera un hermano, y como era tu vida antes de conocerlo- dijo el joven de cabello rojo- digo si me quieres contar

claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente en contarte mi historia- dijo chico de ojos ámbar- todo empezó…

Flash Back

Una fría noche una pareja estaba en el hospital viendo a sus hermosos hijos, eran unos gemelos preciosos, con unos hermosos ojos ámbar, ambos niños eran muy lindos, sin embargo los padres de ambos, no podrían mantenerlos a ambos por eso tomaron una dura decisión.

no tenemos otra opción Sayuri, debes dejar a Reiko con esa familia, tu sabes que ellos tienen mucho dinero y que sin duda le darán una vida nosotros nunca le podremos dar- decía el padre de ambos niños

no quiero dejar a mi pequeño Reiko con ellos, no se si lo cuidaran como si fueran sus verdaderos padres-decía la mujer con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos

estoy seguro de que lo querrán mucho, ahora debemos entregarles a nuestro pequeño Reiko y de esto no diremos ninguna palabra a su hermano Ray.

De esta manera los gemelos fueron separados, esperando que todo saliera bien y que no tuvieran que arrepentirse por haber dejado a su pequeño hijo.

Pasaron seis años y Reiko vivía feliz con sus padres en una Mansión enorme, ese día el pequeño jugaba en el jardín cuando de repente se encontró a un hermoso gatito de color ámbar, como el de sus ojos, el pequeño al verlo se acerco llamando al gatito.

como entraste aquí pequeñito, no deberías andar por aquí, los perros podrían comerte- dijo el pequeño Reiko mientras tomaba entre sus pequeñas manos al animalito, llevándolo dentro de la mansión, poco después su madre se acerco a el y vio que tenia escondido algo.

que es eso que escondes ahí, Reiko- dijo su madre acercándose

no es nada, -dijo Reiko

De repente una sirvienta entro con los perros y estos asustaron al pequeño gatito que Reiko tenia en las manos, el mínimo al sentirse amenazado dio un salto rasguñando el brazo de la madre de Reiko, el niño se asusto mucho al ver que la herida no paraba de sangrar, entonces llamo a los sirvientes para que le dijeran que hacer, el chofer llamo a una ambulancia, cuando esta llego Reiko y el chofer fueron a acompañar a la madre de Reiko.

En el hospital llego el padre del pequeño y ahí le dijeron que su esposa había muerto, el hombre tomo a Reiko por los hombros y le empezó a decir que todo era su culpa.

por que lo hiciste, Reiko, tu mataste a tu propia madre, te odio Reiko.

yo no tuve la culpa, papá por favor dime que mi mamá esta bien, y que pronto podrá ir se con nosotros, por favor dímelo,

acaso eres tonto, que no escuchaste al doctor, tu madre esta muerta y no regresara jamás.

Después de ese día Reiko pasaba las horas llorando en su habitación, no comía ni hacia nada, solo quería ver a su querida mamá, el tiempo paso y Reiko cumpliría 8 años, su padre seguía sin querer hablar con el, una noche Reiko tuvo una pelea en el colegio y su padre se enfado mucho con el, entonces de camino a casa le empezó a reclamar que todo era su culpa.

todo es tu culpa Reiko, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas solo nos has traído dolor.

pero, por que me dices eso papá

yo le dije a Sayuri que no era buena idea adoptar a un niño, pero ella insistió tanto que no pude negarme, te estoy diciendo que eres un adoptado, que no eres mi hijo y te iras a un internado en Rusia, y no hay pero que valga mañana mismo te vas a Rusia

esta bien, mañana me iré a Rusia.

Los años pasaron y cuando Reiko regreso ya era todo un jovencito, pero también descubrió que su padre había muerto de una extraña enfermedad, ahora tenia toda su fortuna, pero le hacia falta algo, el chico decidió caminar por las heladas calles de china hasta que se detuvo en una tienda de revistas al ver su rostro en una, de inmediato la compro y comenzó a leer.

así que el se llama Ray Kon- dijo Reiko- se parece mucho a mi, y si el es mi familiar- decía el chico

Con las influencias de su padre Reiko comenzó a investigar sobre Ray Kon y descubrió que tenía un gemelo, pero que los habían separado desde muy pequeños, lo único que sabia era que el nombre de su hermano gemelo era Reiko.

Con esa información Reiko se dirigió a buscar a su hermano, al llegar lo recibieron unas personas que se extrañaron al ver a Reiko y le dijeron

como te cambiaste de ropa tan rápido Ray- dijo lee

y que le hiciste a tu hermosa y larga cabellera- dijo Mariah

me están confundiendo mi nombre es Reiko Saikai y vine a buscar a Ray, podrían decirme si se encuentra

iré a ver-contesto lee

Al poco rato, ambos chicos se vieron frente a frente y Reiko le mostró toda la investigación que tenía y que no había duda de que era su hermano, una semana después Ray y Reiko se fueron a España para entrenar con la Dinastía F.

Fin Flash Back

y eso fue lo que paso Raúl- dijo Reiko

lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte recordar cosas tristes- explico Raúl con la mirada baja

no te preocupes, mejor terminemos la cena por que sino eso si lo lamentaremos ambos.

eso es muy cierto Reiko

CONTINUARA…

Nota: esta es la segunda parte de la historia Una triste verdad, espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 3: Comienza el torneo mundial

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Dedicado a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí esta la Tercera parte de Una triste verdad

Capitulo 3:

Comienza el torneo Mundial.

Una semana después de que Ray y Reiko se unieran a la Dinastía F, comenzó el tan esperado Torneo mundial, en esta ocasión la sede del campeonato mundial seria México así que los integrantes de los equipos participantes estaban en México.

Como ya era costumbre, los Bladebreakers ya estaban listos para el campeonato, todos los integrantes estaban muy contentos, en especial Takao ya que trataría de ser nuevamente el campeón mundial.

chicos espero, que este torneo sea mas emocionante que el pasado, espero que también participen equipos muy poderosos- decía con una sonrisa Takao

genial, vamos a ganar el torneo nuevamente-dijo Daichi.

por su puesto ganaremos el torneo- comento Takao al ver la emoción del pequeño

chicos, me aceptarían como Bladebreaker- dijo un chico atrás de ellos-

Los dos chicos se asombraron al ver que la voz era de Max.

claro que te aceptamos en el equipo Max- dijo Takao

por mi no hay problema- contesto Daichi.

Los chicos estaban mirando como llegan los demás equipos llegaban, no se sorprendieron de ver a Kai con Tala y los demás chicos, también llegaron los Majestics, los Withe Tigers, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver llegar a la Dinastía F, vieron que llegaban Julia y Raúl, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Ray y a Reiko, en ese momento Kai y Tala se soprendieron al ver a ese muchacho que era identico a Ray, entonces se acercaron a el y le hablaron

disculpa, pero, quien eres- decia Tala al ver a Reiko

mi nombre es Reiko Saikai, es un gusto conocerte- decia Reiko con una gran sonrisa mientras extendia su mano para saludar a Tala, este le correpondio y Reiko lo jalo para darle un abrazo, y decirle algo que solo tala pudo escuchar- mas te vale no volver a lastimar a mi hermano Ray, por que sino te las versa conmigo, espero que hayas entendido el mensaje, te dejo debo ir con mi equipo- dijo el mucho mientras se alejaba dejando a Tala confundido

quien era ese muchacho Yuriv- pregunto kai

dice que se llama Reiko Saikai y que es el hermano de Ray- respondio el chico pelirrojo

Saikai, ese nombre me resulta muy familiar- decia el joven Kai- ya lo recorde, ese es el nombre de un empresario de mi abuelo, segun se, su esposa murio por que la rasguño un gato- comento Kai

por un rasguño?- cuestiono Tala confundido

si, un poco después me entere de que ella padecía Hemofilia.

que es eso-

es una enfermedad, muy rara, que quienes la padecen sus heridas no pueden cicatrizar, por eso no me sorprende que un simple rasguño de gato la haya matado- finalizo kai

gracias por aclararme eso.

En ese momento Ray se acerco a ellos.

veo que los enamorados siguen juntos- dijo Ray

Ray, mi amor, que bueno que llegaste, entremos juntos al torneo.

no gracias, yo ya tengo un equipo y no quiero que Tala se quede sin novio,-decía mientras se alejaba con su equipo

Ray, regresa- dijo Kai, logrando que el chico se detuviera y volteara a verlo

no vuelvas a hablarme, desde ahora somos enemigos y espero que pelees de una manera honorable no quiero que me dejes ganar- dicho esto el muchacho se fue con la Dinastía F

Un poco después el referí anuncio los nombres de los equipos que participarían en el duelo de exhibición, este seria entre los Demolitions Boys y La Dinastía F.

CONTINUARA…

Nota: espero que les guste esta parte, dedicada a las personas que me dejaron su comentario, les agradecere que me sigan enviando sus comentarios.


	4. Capitulo 4: Como dos gotas de agua

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai ReikoxRaúl

Dedicado a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí esta la cuarta parte de Una triste verdad

Capitulo 4:

Como dos gotas de agua.

Cuando el referí anuncio que el duelo de exhibición era entre Los Demolition's Boy's y la Dinastía F ambos equipos comenzaron a escoger a sus representantes.

quien competirá primero?-pregunto Raúl

por que no lo intentas tu, hermanito- comento Julia

si, yo creo que Raúl debería competir primero- argumento Reiko

seria, interesante ver una pelea entre Bryan y Raúl- respondió Ray-entonces, que sea Raúl que inicie, luego Reiko y por ultimo Julia-

estas seguro de que quieres eso hermanito, no quieres ganarle en su propia cara a Hiwatari

Mientras ellos decidían el orden los demolition's boy's también elegían a sus representantes.

yo creo que Bryan debería ir primero-menciono Tala

por mi no hay problema en ser el primero-respondió el chico de cabello lavanda

que oponían si Kai es el segundo en participar- pregunto Ian

creo que la mejor opción si queremos ganar rápidamente-comento Spencer

entonces que el último sea Tala- ordeno Hiwatari

tu eres el líder- respondió Tala.

Cuando ambos equipos eligieron a sus jugadores comenzó el torneo mundial, el referí llamo a los chicos que serian los primeros en competir-

representando a la Dinastía F se encuentra Raúl- dijo el referí- y se enfrentara a Bryan, que empiece el duelo, 3…2…1…Let It Rip- dijo con una gran sonrisa el referí.

Los blades de ambos chicos pasaron muy cerca uno de otro, entonces Raúl convoco a su bestia bit y le ordeno atacar.

ataca, Fuerza Valiente-ordeno Raúl mientras su blade literalmente destrozaba al de Bryan.

falborg no te quedas sin hacer nada contra ataca- dijo Bryan

La batalla estaba muy reñida entonces Reiko decidió apoyar a Raúl.

Raúl, Raúl, a ganar si el no gana nadie lo hará- decía muy entusiasmado el chico de cabello negro, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban extrañados.

que le pasa a tu hermano Ray- dijo Julia

supongo que solo se entusiasmo demasiado-dijo Ray con una linda sonrisa.

vamos chicos, debemos alentar a Raúl, que están esperando- dijo Reiko-repitan después de mi, Raúl, Raúl, a ganar si el no gana nadie lo hará.

Reiko hermano, creo que si hacemos eso desconcentraremos a Raúl-respondió Ray

quizás tengas razón, entonces solo le diré que, debe esforzarse y que no importa sino gana lo que importa es que luche con todas su fuerzas por que el final sabrá que dio lo mejor aunque haya perdido.

Mientras tanto en la batalla Bryan había ganado terreno considerablemente y Raúl estaba apunto de perder cuando escucho la voz de su hermana.

Raúl, escúchame bien no puedes perder, me entiendes Raúl, tu eres mas fuerte que eso, vamos demuestra que tan fuerte eres luego del entrenamiento con Reiko-grito Julia

Con esto Raúl recordó el duro entrenamiento que hicieron el y Reiko para poder volverse mas fuertes, entonces, le ordeno a blade un ataque final.

vamos, ataca Fuerza Valiente-dijo Raúl haciendo que su blade soltara toda su fuerza y lanzara fuera al de Bryan.

el ganador es Raúl-dijo el referí con una gran sonrisa- ahora la Dinastía F tiene ventaja sobre los Demolition's Boy's.

Raúl regreso con su equipo, entonces fueron a los vestidores para planear la estrategia que seguirian, mientras Raúl y Julia platicaban como seria su duelo entre ella y Tala, Ray y Reiko estaban en el jardín de la BBA en México.

Ray yo creo que tu deberias ser el que pelee contra Kai- argumento Reiko

pero, hermano, no se si pueda-contesto Ray

ningun pero, tu pelearas con el- dijo Reiko

pero ya dimos tu nombre como el Segundo representante de la Dinastia F- respondió Ray

por eso no te preocupes, mirame, que no soy identico a ti, creo que si cortaras tu largo cabello, y dejaras tu cinta del Ying-Yang seriamos exactamente iguales, ademas no negaras que tu hermoso cabello te causa problemas.- dijo Reiko mostrando unas Tijeras para cortar el cabello de Ray, este al mirarlo se sorprendio mucho, no creia que tendria que despedirse su larga cabellera nunca, pero si queria vengarze de Kai era lo que tenia que hacer

Dame eso- respondio Ray quitandole las Tijeras a Reiko y cortando el mismo su largo cabello, cuando de cortar su cabello se quito su cinta del Ying-Yang, cuando termino le dijo a Reiko que le prestara su ropa, para que la Dinastia F no sospechara nada, ambos chicos fueron a cambiarse y cuando salieron se fueron con su equipo.

Ray que le hiciste a tu cabello- le pregunto Julia a Reiko, ahora que tenia la ropa de Ray y este no tenia su cinta ni cu largo cabello era dificil saber cual era cual

pues, comenzaba a ser una molestia asi que lo corte y Reiko me ayudo- verdad Reiko- respondio el joven

así es- dijo mirando su reloj- ya es hora de mi duelo, veran como ganare- contesto con una sonrisa.

Ambos equipos regresaron a la arena luego del receso que les dieron, entonces Kai se sorprendio demasiado al ver que "Ray"(Reiko) se habia cortado cu cabello y ya no llevaba su cinta tan caracteristica en el, "Reiko" (Ray) se dio cuenta entonces le hablo.

Kai, tu batalla es conmigo, así que dejade mirar a mi hermano, ok- dijo mostrando su blade

Reiko, no tem etas en esto, esto es entre el y yo- contesto Kai molesto por lo que Reiko habia dicho

yo soy su hermano, comencemos con el duelo.

El referi dio inicio al conteo para iniciar un duelo muy intenso en el que Reiko(Ray) se enfrentaria a su eterno amor Kai.

CONTUNIARA

Nota: perdonen, que no lo haya subido antes pero, es que tuve tarea y así, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar su comentario.


	5. Capitulo 5: La mejor venganza

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai RaúlxOC

Dedicado a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí esta la quinta parte.

Capitulo 5:

La mejor venganza

La batalla comenzó, ambos chicos lanzaron sus blades con mucha energía y precisión, Reiko (Ray) llevaba una pequeña ventaja sobre Kai, pero Dranzer no se daba por vencido, el blade de Reiko (Ray) era muy poderoso, entonces Kai decidió llamar a su bestia bit.

-vamos dranzer no dejes que te gane Reiko Saikai- ordeno el joven Hiwatari- ataca lanzallamas, quémalo Dranzer.

-esquiva su ataque Drigger- respondió Reiko (Ray), Drigger devolvió el ataque a dranzer, pero al hacerlo, ambos blades salieron del estadio, terminando en un empate, tenían que jugar hasta que alguno de los dos ganara, Ray (Reiko) llamo a Reiko (Ray), para darle unos cuantos consejos.

-hermano, debes concentrarte y ganar, no puedes dejar que Kai te derrote- le exigió Ray (Reiko)

-intentare ganarle- contesto Reiko (Ray)

-no lo intentes, hazlo- dijo Ray (Reiko)

-si lo pones de esa manera, tendré que hacerlo- respondió Reiko (Ray)

Ray (Reiko) se acerco a Reiko (Ray), lo abrazo y le dijo en voz muy baja.

-Ray, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Reiko,- siento como esta fuera la ultima vez que nos viéramos, se que es una tontería, debo pensar en su victoria, y en que el va a estar bien, pero no puedo no preocuparme, en verdad siento que algo malo va pasar- pensaba Reiko.

-no te preocupes hermanito, nada malo me pasara, - respondió Ray- ahora tu escúchame, se que te gusta Raúl y estoy seguro de que el siente lo mismo por ti, deberías decirle lo que sientes, no tengas miedo, el no tiene las agallas para lastimarte, esto es un consejo de tu hermano mayor- dijo Ray dirigiéndose al plato para la contienda entre el y Kai.

- espero que nada malo te pasé hermanito Ray- decía Reiko mientras veía como ray se alejaba para llegar al plato en el cual pelearía con Kai

Mientras esto pasaba en la arena del duelo, en las gradas un Fan de Kai se decía a si mismo en voz muy baja.

-si, me considero fan de Kai, seré el único que lo asesine, así sabré que yo hice algo nadie mas haría, ya lo decidí, yo mataré a kai con mis propias manos.- decía el aficionado mientras veía el brillo de una reluciente mágnum, de acero inoxidable.

En la arena los dos muchachos ya estaban listos, para comenzar el encuentro.

-3…2…1…Let It Rip- exclamó el árbitro

Los chicos lanzaron sus blades mejor que antes, y comenzaron a atacarse sin piedad, entonces Kai, vio como Reiko (Ray) llamaba a su bestia bit.

-Drigger acábalo- ordeno Reiko (Ray)

-esquívalo Dranzer- argumento Hiwatari- solo Ray puede llamar a Drigger, eso significa que el es Ray- pensaba Kai- Ray, no hagas esto

Ray al escuchar su nombre perdió un momento el control del duelo, comprobando así que kai tenia razón.

-te voy a derrotar, así me vengare de ti de Tala, así que concéntrate en la batalla- le grito Ray

-Ray no lo hagas, tu no eres capaz de cometer una venganza, ni siquiera lo hiciste contra Bryan, que estuvo a punto de matarte- respondió Hiwatari

-el dolor físico puedo superarlo, además el no me traiciono, desde un principio éramos enemigos, pero tu y Yuriv, me dieron una puñalada por la espalda, yo confié en ustedes y que gano, que se hagan amantes, yo no pienso permiten que ganes Kai.

En el momento en el que ellos discutían Ray vio como un aficionado sacaba su mágnum, le apuntaba a Kai y le disparaba.

cuidado Kaito-chan- dijo Ray mientras empujaba a Kai para que la bala no le diera, no obstante, la bala le dio a Ray.

Ray cayo al suelo, Kai se acerco a él de inmediato.

por que rayos, lo hiciste mi Rayito-chan- decía con lagrimas en los ojos Kai

porque te amo, y porque no puedo ver como mueres frente a mis ojos- decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Ray.

Al ver esto la Dinastía F se acerco a Ray, y Reiko le dijo a su hermanito.

no te mueras hermano, no me dejes solo, eres lo único que tengo, por favor Ray, no te vayas- decía Reiko mientras tomaba la mano de Ray.

no llores hermanito, y eso de que soy lo único que tienes no es verdad, tu tienes a Raúl, y a Julia, también esta Tyson y los demás, ellos estarán contigo, no estarás solo nunca mas, hermanito- Ray comenzaba a cerrar sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

Nota: lamento, no haber escrito más pero no he tenido tiempo, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios

4


	6. Capitulo 6: Adios Nekochan

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai RaúlxOC

Dedicado a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí esta la sexta y ultima parte.

Capitulo 6:

Adiós Neko-chan

Al ver a Ray así cancelaron el torneo inmediatamente y Bryan llamo con su celular a una ambulancia y de paso a la policía, los cuales llegaron muy rápido (se nota que es historia por que en la vida real tardan demasiado), los policías arrestaron al sujeto que le había dispara a Ray, mientras tanto la ambulancia llevo a Ray a un hospital seguida por los miembros de los equipos participantes, la dinastía F se preocupaba mucho por Ray en especial Reiko pues el era su gemelo, y lo quería mucho, cuando llegaron al hospital, todos fueron a la sala de emergencias y esperaron, entonces Reiko se acerco a Kai para reclamarle lo de su hermanito.

con esto estarás contento, verdad Hiwatari- decía con reflejando una gran ira en su voz

no se a que te refieres, con eso Reiko- respondió confundido por la actitud de Reiko

no te hagas el que no sabes, si el ya no esta con nosotros será tu culpa, y solo tuya, ojala la bala te hubiese dado a ti, te odio Kai Hiwatari te odio.

Raúl al escuchar lo que Reiko le decía a Kai se acerco a Reiko para tratar de calmarlo

Reiko, el no tiene la culpa, además si tu hermano lo salvo es por que lo ama- comento Raúl sujetando a Reiko por la cintura para que no golpeara a Kai.

déjame Raúl, sabes, el hecho de que mi hermano lo ame, es lo que mas coraje me da, el es capaz de sacrificar su vida si con eso Kai esta bien, y el muy BAKA lo engaña con Ivanov, no me parece justo, el se merecía algo mejor.- decía Reiko mientras se abrazaba a Raúl, para llorar amargamente por su hermanito.

Mientras tanto Kai y Yuriv, se encontraban muy tristes pues sentían que parte de eso era su culpa, por no haberle dicho la verdad a Ray.

Kai, me siento, muy mal, si Ray se muere será nuestra culpa, y yo no podría vivir si hay una muerte en mi conciencia no podría cargar con eso- decía Tala muy preocupado

Trata de calmarte, el se pondrá bien, ya veras que el no morirá solo por una herida de bala, ya veras que todo va estar bien.

El tiempo pasaba y el doctor se acerco a ellos para informarles el estado de Ray.

los familiares, del joven Ray Kon- pregunto el doctor al ver a los muchachos acercarse a el.

yo soy su hermano- dijo Reiko- como esta, se va poner bien, no le paso nada grave, por favor dígame que tiene mi hermanito

tranquilícese jovencito, por que la noticia que le voy a dar no es la que esperaba- decía con voz tranquila y melancólica

a que se refiere, díganos de una vez lo que tiene Ray- exigió Julia con una voz muy fría que hizo al medico sentir miedo.

lo que pasa es que el joven Ray, entro en un estado de coma, y no despertara jamás, lo siento mucho, chicos- decia el medico mientras se retiraba.

Reiko a escuchar tal noticia no pudo soportarlo y tuvo un ataque de asma.

por que el…por que…- era lo unico que podia decir Reiko

Raúl al ver que Reiko no podía respirar bien de inmediato llamo a un medico y estos lo llevaron a una habitación donde les dijeron que ya se encontraba mejor, mientras tanto Kai lloraba silenciosamente el destino tan trágico de Ray, el decidió ir a la habitación en la que se encontraba el único y verdadero amor de su vida, su querido y amado Rayito, al entrar, vio que el estaba en su cama, parecía estar durmiendo, pero Kai sabia que nunca jamás podría ver la hermosa sonrisa de ese chico y que nunca se perdonaría el haberlo engañando.

Ray, se que no puedes escucharme, pero de todas formas necesito decirte que te amo, que te necesito a mi lado, no debiste hacer semejante locura, solo por mi, eso no fue justo para mi, tu aun tienes que vivir demasiadas cosas, perdóname, por haberte engañado con Yuriv, lo siento mucho- decía el joven Hiwatari con mucho dolor- por favor Ray despierta, no me abandones, no me dejes por favor, por lo que mas quieras- gritaba Kai mientras movía el cuerpo de Ray para hacerlo reaccionar.

Después de varias horas dentro de la habitación Kai por fin salio y Julia decidió entrar a la habitación de Ray, se sentó junto a la cama y le dijo a Ray.

Ray, sabes, creo que llevaste demasiado lejos tu venganza, ahora el sufre mucho, por tu ausencia, me pregunto si eso era lo que realmente querías o si lo perdonarías, tu eres el único que puede responder a eso, y lamentablemente ya no lo harás- decía Julia con mucha tristeza en su voz- oh, Ray , por que tiene que estar pasando esto, se supone que nosotros ganaríamos el torneo mundial y ahora tu estas en esta maldita cama- las lagrimas, no paraban de caer de los ojos de Julia.

El tiempo paso, y pronto ya habían pasado 10 largos años en los cuales, los chicos decidieron comenzar de nuevo ya que 5 años atrás decidieron que era el momento para dejar a Ray partir, un muchacho de 26 años se encontraba en su habitación viendo como Kai la lluvia y pensaba en voz alta.

Ray, me haces tanta falta, aun después de 10 años, yo sigo pensando en ti, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por que paso- decía Kai- creo que debes estar contento, ya que fue la mejor venganza que pudiste haberme hecho IRTE de mi lado, sabes, Bryan y Yuriv terminaron enamorados y ahora están felizmente casados,- el joven Hiwatari no podía dejar de llorar- los chicos dicen que debo seguir con mi vida, debo informarte que tu hermano Reiko se dejo el cabello largo y ahora se parece mucho mas a ti, el esta muy feliz, al lado de Raúl, Julia es profesora de Beyblade en una escuela de Madrid, y yo, yo sigo esperando tu perdón, para así poder continuar mi vida- en ese momento, Kai vio la imagen de Ray frente al lago que de veía desde su ventana, el salio de inmediato y se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquella imagen.

Ray, eres tú- pregunto con temor Kai

por supuesto que soy yo,…-Ray no pudo continuar, pues los labios de Kai se lo impidieron, luego de ese beso, Kai hablo- Rayito-chan, eres exactamente igual a la ultima vez que te ví, te amo.

gracias por amarme, Kaito-chan, lo que vine a decirte es que te perdono, que no tienes por que seguir esperando para ser feliz, y que deseo que esa persona que amas te ame tanto o quizás ma que yo.

Ray, no te molestaría si yo me fijara en tu hermano Reiko-decía el joven de ojos rubí con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kai, el quiere a Raúl, y si solo buscas mi presencia en el lo lastimaras mucho no crees- decía Ray

tu lo haz dicho, no podría amarlo, porque buscaría tu presencia en el, al ser idéntico a ti siempre te llamaría, supongo que esto es el adiós, te amo- dijo Kai

yo también te amo- respondió Ray, mientras desaparecía.

Después Kai se fue a su mansión sintiendo un gran alivio por que Ray lo había perdonado, aunque sintiéndose muy triste puesto que jamás vería a su lindo neko-chan.

FIN.

Nota: este el fin de esta historia, se que es algo chafa, pero espero que les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios y quejas.

5


End file.
